Diagon Alley
This is a minisode where Ben, Rook, Gwen, Kevin, and the team all come to Diagon Alley and learn about Dimension 7. Watching it is necessary to understand the next episode. It is 5 minutes long. Plot Ben is walking down the street in Undertown. A cloaked figure with a hot dog appears between two houses, where a cat had been moments before. (Figure) Hmm, cat chases dog. Rather counter-intuitive, but, well, let's see how the blighters in the bally old press take it ,wot wot? Ben keeps walking. The figure turns into a cat and pads behind him. Ben stops for a smoothie. Suddenly, the cat leaps up and turns back into the figure. (Figure) Do you have cranberry, old chap? (person running the Mr. Smoothies) Sure. You like it with blueberry, too, or just cranberry? (Figure) Just cranberry. Ben and the figure sit down with their smoothies. (Ben) Who are you? (Figure) I am your past, your present, your future, yet I have never met you before. I live the same life as you, but oh so different. (Ben) You're... an alternate Ben? (Figure) No, I'm Matti, but close. He removes his hood. He Looks exactly like young Ben, but with orange-yellow eyes and white hair. (Matti, smiling) Can you tell me what dimension this is? I think I'm lost. Theme Song! (Matti) As I was saying, or trying to say, rather, is that we are having our usual problems with High Lord Vilgax, Ex Draconis, Lord and Master of All things Earthly. We just call him Vilgax. (Ben) We have Vilgax too, but he's not High Lord of anything. (Matti) Well, today Vilgax got 20 billion times worse. (Ben) How? (Matti) Three words: Chronosapien Time Bomb. We need as much alternate dimension help as we can. (Ben) I'm on it. Later Ben arrives with Rook and the Proto-TRUK. (Ben) Meet Roo- (Matti) I know, it's Rook Blonko. Hullo Rook! Now If we open this panel here, and close this outlet here... Matti has begun to work on the Proto-TRUK, adding and removing things from the dial. Suddenly he slams on a button that glows with orange light. (Matti) Get in! Ben takes the wheel and presses the button. A portal opens up in the wall. (Matti) Now we have a portal linked to the portals in every other dimension containing a good Ben. Then Ben drives through it, and finds himself driving it in spaceship form through space-time, until he approaches on an Earth with large structures that look like they were made by Vilgax. (Matti) Home! Now land in that large overgrown area where Bellwood should be. Ben is about to land, when Rook speaks. (Rook) You are driveng quite well, Ben-dude. (Ben) I'm not Ben-dude! He slams his elbow on the controls, and the portal he flew through abruptly collapses. (Ben) Oh, come on! He lands in a wooden, overgrown, above-ground version of the Plumber's base with orange instead of green, and is met with a lot of alternate Bens. THE END Major Events *Matti makes his first appearance. *The team are stuck in Dimesion 7. Characters *Ben *Matti *Rook Aliens Used *Matti's cat form (does an alternate dimension cat count as an alien even if its DNA is only 2% different from our dimension's cats?) Allusions "Wot wot" used by Matti is an allusion to Redwall, in which Basil Stag Hare uses it a lot. Trivia *Rook calling Ben "Bendude" actually caused them to be trapped in Dimension 7, because Ben was driving and he got angry. Then he accidentally pressed a button that closed the portal. Category:Episodes Category:Minisodes